The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the field of access control systems, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for notifying an individual about an item in a secure mailbox.
Numerous packages and other mail are delivered by couriers to non-residential locations such as hotels and office buildings. Generally, a courier leaves the package with a representative of the hotel (or office building) to secure the package until it is picked up by the intended recipient. The representative can notify the intended recipient of the arrival of the package or it can be up to guests of the hotel (or office building occupants) to check their mailboxes periodically to see if they have any items. In the case of a hotel, the representative is often a hotel employee who works at the front desk or in security. In the case of an office building, the receiving and securing the item from the courier is often performed by a security guard or receptionist. Current methods of notifying intended recipients that items are waiting for them to pick up and for securing the items until they are picked up can be labor intensive.